


Star Girl and Other Poems (An Anthology)

by thenerdyworm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added as more is written, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyworm/pseuds/thenerdyworm
Summary: Poetry about Fairy Tail characters. Starts with Team Natsu, but more will come as i explore characters further.





	1. Starlight

She is Starlight.

She shines, distantly at first,

and like a star she is far more powerful then she appears.

She is bright on the outside, but so much more on the inside,

she radiates energy, give power, and creates bonds...

and creates bonds

and creates bonds.

When she goes it will be an explosion,

and what she leaves behind will be far greater because of her.

Or, maybe, she'll take everything with her.


	2. Fire

He burns.

He consumes in his wraith.

Destroys

_Destroys_

**_Destroys_ **

He is an untamable fire bringing despair to those who fear

him.

But his destruction leaves fertile land,

ripe for hope, rebuilding, and a new life.

He burns like the flame of hope,

inciting courage, bravery, and a will to live.

He brings warmth, safety, and home.

He destroys and He builds.


	3. Ice

Ice is  **solid** , and **steady** , and  **cold**.

It grows slowly, but continually until it covers all.

It can melt, go away, but it will freeze again.

Not exactly the same but similar.

Ice is beautiful, it creates beauty unparalleled.

Ice shapes the world, and so shapes lives.

Ice cuts deep and stays and when it melts

the marks it leaves will never go away.


	4. The Sword and Steel

Steel must go through many processes to become a sword.

It must be heated red hot and beaten and pounded,

stretched, and sharpened.

But it must be precise or the sword will crack and shatter.

After being heated a final time the blade must be quenched,

and yes, after quenching, it can be polished and the pretty bits added,

but quenching makes it hard,  **unbreakable**.

She has not yet been quenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! All I know about forging is from a reality tv show called Forged in Fire. Check it out, you get to see swords being smithed and pig carcasses being cut to test lethality! I bet Erza would like it too!


	5. Wind

Wind simply blows.

Sometimes it's a soft breeze,

calming, cooling, peaceful.

It soothes and provides joy.

Sometimes it is a gale force,

ripping the ground and shaping the land.

The wind, after all, is a force of nature.

I'm glad I'm on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh wendy scares me more then any other character in this show

**Author's Note:**

> salemsrealm.tumblr.com


End file.
